


Making Up for Lost Time

by Sassywrites77



Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sexual Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Gai and Genma have been away from each other for a month, but instead of stripping Gai of his clothing he does it slowly, teasing the other man mercilessly.
Relationships: Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma
Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: GenmaWeekend2020





	Making Up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Third submission for @genmaweek Genma Weekend 2020. I chose the Uniforms/Clothing prompt. Have I mentioned how much I love writing this pairing?!

Genma sighed as he let himself into his apartment. It had been a particularly busy day, Tsunade keeping he and Raidou busy from the moment they reported for duty. He was also missing Gai who had been gone on a mission for a month now.

Genma stopped in the entry of his apartment, quietly closing the door as he sensed someone else was there. He crept toward his living room, kunai in hand only to quickly put it away as he saw Gai sprawled across his couch, sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake him, but needing some kind of contact with the man he had been longing to touch again for a month, he ran his fingers lightly through Gai’s hair before heading toward the kitchen to see if he had anything decent to make for dinner.

A few minutes later, having had no luck finding anything to make, he went about making tea. He was pouring water into his cup when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist as Gai nuzzled his neck.

“I have really missed you, my beauty,” he murmured into Genma’s neck, hugging him tightly.

Genma felt heat rise to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe Gai could say the simplest and cheesiest things and make him blush. He turned, wrapping his arms around Gai’s neck.

“I’ve missed you too, my beast of a man,” he replied, pulling Gai down for a proper welcome-home kiss.

Things quickly escalated from there, the kiss deepening and becoming messy as the two poured a month’s worth of longing into it. Genma pulled away, grabbing Gai’s hand and leading him toward the bedroom. As they came to a stop beside the bed, Gai reached back to unzip his green uniform, but Genma stopped him as a wicked idea came to mind. Yes, he wanted them both to be naked and re-acquainted with each other’s bodies, but he also wanted to draw out their reunion as difficult as it might be for them both.

“I never get to undress you, even the night of my birthday party. Let me undress you for once,” Genma practically purred at Gai as he came to stand behind him.

First, he untied the hitai-ate that Gai wore around his waist, moving to place it on the bedside table. When he came back to Gai, instead of unzipping the suit, he knelt in front of him, running his hands up and down Gai’s thighs slowly drawing a groan from the other man.

“You know,” Genma said, looking up at Gai, “as much as I complain about this suit, I do like the way it fits you, showing off your muscles...these thighs,” he added, squeezing and rubbing said thighs, a smirk gracing his face.

“Genma,” Gai growled warningly.

Genma let his hands slide slowly down the other man’s thighs, down his legs until he reached the leg warmers he wore over his suit. He hooked his thumbs into one pulling it down, tapping Gai’s leg for him to lift his foot, and Genma removed the leg warmer throwing it to the side before repeating his actions with the other one.

Once he had finished that task, he slowly rose from the floor, hands gliding teasingly along Gai’s legs, then over his stomach and chest. When he was standing at full height, he leaned in, pressing his hips to Gai’s and grinding against his erection. Gai reached out to grab Genma’s hips but was stopped.

“Nuh-uh. I’m not finished undressing you yet,” Genma teased, pressing a kiss to Gai’s lips before moving behind him again.

Finally, his fingers found the zipper and pulled down unzipping Gai’s suit. He pushed the sides of the garment apart and ran his hands up and down Gai’s back lightly kneading the muscles and earning a low groan from him. He slid his hands up to Gai’s shoulders pushing the clothing off and down his arms, leaving the sleeves to pool at Gai’s wrists, effectively trapping his arms at his sides.

Genma slipped his hands between Gai’s arms and sides, running them down Gai’s chest and abs then back up, letting his palms brush across his nipples and feeling them harden. He replaced his hands with fingers, pinching his nipples then running his palms over them again. He could feel Gai shiver and grinned, pressing a kiss between the larger man’s shoulders. Gai was always the one in control, having Genma quivering with want. Now Genma wanted to return the favor.

He slid his hands down over Gai’s abs then lower, his fingers grazing the waistband of his underwear but not going any further. A growl of frustration from the beast had Genma chuckling. He pulled his hands away completely and walked around to face his lover who was giving him a look of warning. Genma just smirked as he pressed his body to Gai’s, grinding their hard cocks together as he reached around to squeeze Gai’s ass making his hips thrust forward into Genma’s. Genma leaned in, teeth nipping at Gai’s neck as he squeezed again pulling him closer.

“Fuck,” Gai gasped as Genma bit his neck, his fingers kneading and squeezing his ass all while he continued to grind against Gai.

Genma knew as soon as Gai was free, he would pay for all the teasing he had put the other man through, but that wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying it immensely. He lapped at the mark he’d made on Gai’s neck before kissing his way down his broad chest. When he reached a nipple, he flicked his tongue against it before sucking it into his mouth, nipping at it, all the while his hands still on Gai’s ass. He moved to the other nipple giving it the same treatment then continued kissing and licking his way down over Gai’s stomach, stopping where the top of the man’s suit bunched around his waist. He paused, swirling his tongue around Gai’s belly-button as he thought. He knew as soon as Gai’s hands were free, the other man would be on him...unless he distracted him quickly.

His decision made, Genma reached inside the waist of Gai’s suit with both hands. Making sure his fingers were gripping the waistband of his underwear, he pulled down on the suit just far enough to free Gai’s cock but also freeing the man’s hands. Almost as soon as the other man’s cock was free, Genma had his lips wrapped around the tip, his tongue flicking the pre-cum from the slit. Gai’s hands now free, he pushed the bandana hitai-ate off Genma’s head and thread his fingers into his hair.

Genma moaned as Gai tugged his hair. He relaxed his mouth and throat, hands coming up to brace against Gai’s thighs. He moaned again, then a squeeze to Gai’s thighs letting the other man know he was ready and waiting for him to fuck his mouth.

Gai groaned Genma’s name as he thrust his hips forward, his cock sliding deeper into Genma’s warm mouth. He pulled out and slowly thrust forward again, the tip brushing against Genma’s throat. Genma whined, squeezing Gai’s hard thighs again. Finally, the larger man gave in, quickening his pace, fucking the other man’s mouth in earnest. 

It was messy, drool slipping from the sides of Genma’s mouth as he gave himself over to the man above him, and he was loving every minute of it. Until Gai, having reached near the end of his limit, pulled out not wanting to cum just yet. 

Genma’s whimper was interrupted by Gai pulling him abruptly to his feet and diving in for a messy kiss. He began stripping Genma of his uniform. He had wanted to repay Genma’s teasing by doing it slowly, but his patience was gone, his only thought being that he needed his cock to be buried inside the other man right now.

Once he had Genma naked, he pushed him back onto the bed and reached into the bedside table. Genma watched him with half-lidded eyes, spreading his legs for his lover, his hand wrapping around his cock as Gai knelt between his legs. Gai batted Genma’s hand away.

“None of that. After all that teasing, you think I would let you touch yourself?” he growled as he pressed a lube-slicked digit to Genma’s entrance, rubbing lightly before pressing the tip of his finger in. 

Genma’s hips bucked up, and Gai placed a hand on his hip, holding him down as he continued to open the other man up. Genma was a writhing, begging mess by the time Gai had worked his way up to three fingers.

“Please, please, G-gai!” he wailed as Gai’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“Please what, Genma, dear?” Gai’s voice was husky, showing that he was nearly as far gone as his lover.

“Hng, Kami! Gai, please fuck me!” Genma cried out, his hands fisting in the sheets, hips trying to move even as Gai pressed them down into the mattress.

Gai relented, pulling his fingers away and quickly rolling on the condom and slicking lube onto his cock. He pressed the tip of his cock to Genma’s entrance, leaning over the mess of a man he loved and capturing his lips in a kiss as he pressed into him. Genma bit Gai’s lip as Gai finally seated himself completely inside him. Genma’s hips bucked up impatiently, an invitation for the other man to move.

Gai rocked his hips forward, his lips on Genma’s throat as he began slow, steady thrusts. Genma’s hands curled around Gai’s shoulders, fingertips digging in as the other man fucked him slowly, shallow thrusts at first. But then he began to make longer, deeper thrusts, his face buried in Genma’s neck, nipping and sucking as Genma clawed at his back, his legs wrapped around Gai’s waist. As Gai felt himself reaching his peak, he slipped a hand between their bodies, stroking Genma’s cock in time to his thrusts. 

They came together, Genma grasping Gai’s head to pull him in for a kiss as they came, both of them shuddering as their orgasms were prolonged by Gai’s continued shallow thrusts. Gai collapsed on top of Genma, kissing him softly. Genma kept his arms and legs wrapped around Gai until finally, the other man shifted, pulling out slowly and dropping down beside him.

When Gai didn’t get up a few minutes later to work on cleaning them up, Genma decided the other man was probably still tired from his mission. He rolled to his side to get out of bed, when Gai wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back into his chest, pressing tiny kisses to Genma’s back. Genma could swear the other man was almost purring like a cat.

“I really missed you, Genma,” Gai murmured.

Genma smiled. “I missed you too, Gai,” he replied, bringing his hand up to thread his fingers through Gai’s hand, squeezing lightly.

“Move in with me,” Gai whispered, pressing a kiss just behind Genma’s ear.

Genma rolled over, wanting to see Gai’s face, wanting to make sure he was serious. “You want me to move in with you?” he asked, not able to keep the surprised tone out of his voice.

“Is it too soon for that? If it isn’t what you want..” Gai trailed off as Genma placed a finger to his lips.

“I would love to move in with you, my beast,” Genma said, tilting his head up to press a kiss to Gai’s lips. When he pulled back, he gave Gai a mischievous grin saying, “But why your apartment?”

Gai brought his hand down against Genma’s ass. “Insufferable brat. Mine is bigger, that’s why,” he replied, thinking that would end the conversation. Oh, but he should have known better. He was dealing with Genma here.

“It certainly is,” Genma said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows as he reached down to squeeze Gai’s cock.

Gai let out a shocked squawking sound, making Genma throw his head back laughing which was choked off as Gai attacked his throat, leaving a mark that would be there for a week. Genma moaned loudly and just like that, they were headed into round two. 

A couple of hours later, having showered and eaten, they crawled back into Genma’s bed, snuggling together and talking about moving in together. They were definitely excited about taking this next step in their relationship, happy to have what they have together when it all started as a way for Gai to forget someone else. Mission accomplished, Genma thought, as he drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for alluding to my I Know series at the end. I wanted to keep these as stand-alone, but writing that ending just felt right. And I really love my series when I fell in love with these two.


End file.
